Growing Up
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Short stories with the little Lemongrabs and Princess Bubblegum. Setting a few years after my other story "Cry for help". Rated T later on for more tough stuff :D. No pairings, just fun. OOC sometimes but not intended.


**Hi guys. My situation has settled by now, its over, the person i was so afraid of dying is dead now...so this is over...i try to cope with writing my pain away with some fluffy Family stories...**

**This here is a little epilogue to my story "Cry for help". It plays several years after the two LGs were brought back to life from the beginning. They are now 4 years old and full of childish energy, not remembering anything from their past.**

**Mostly short chaps because of reasons. I don't think i am able for a long story atm so short stories have to do the job. For another thing I am glad that i gained so much new followers the last time and reviews for my FF i got also. This makes me happy because i know my effort is getting acknowledged finally :D.**

**Okay without any further disturbance comes the first part of little drabbles about PB and her two Lemon kids ~**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_"Visitor"_

_..._

_The Lemon Twins were playing in the royal garden as PB watched over them with a serene smile on her face. She really did it to raise them up so far that both of them without any effort could be around other people without making a too big fuss about. PB was happy and proud of herself and wished for both of them that this would stay forever._

_As she glanced away to PepBut for a moment to see on how far he was with the new suits for the Lemongrabs, both children had vanished from her view as PB turned around again. Curious on where they went, Bubblegum decided to look after them, just for safety...after all they're still little kids...besides there were guest coming up soon and she wanted them presented there all styled up and stuff..._

_Sneaking down the big tower of the castle down in the royal garden the Princess made her best to not make much of a noise. Maybe they just played hide and seek? Even she knew that they are probably save, she started to worry about them a bit. _

_"__**Boys**__? __**Are you out there**__?" she called after them, looking under the bushes and behind rocks but they remained vanished. From the distance she heard a high pitched childish giggling. Her smile was back out of sudden. "__**There**__**you**__**are**__..." she whispered, slowly approaching the lemon kids. _

_Behind the rock:_

_The older Lemongrab sat on the ground, huddled up with his twin closely, embracing each other. Whispering to each other they say:_

**_"Mother will never find us brother!"_**

**_"We're out of her reach now, we can do whatever we want dearest brother!" _**_the older lemon child giggled again, holding his hand in front of his mouth, covering it to muffle the laughs. _

_"__**I am hungry!" **__the younger twin said, holding his tummy with his hands. __**"I want food, now!"**_

_**"UNACCEPTABLE!" **__LG1 screamed a bit too loud for his taste and he quickly shut himself down with his hands._

**_"Shhhh, she will hear us!"_**_ LG2 screeched back, making weird movements with his arms. The first one chimed in and so both yelled and wiggled with their arms around._

_Bubblegum had to stiff a laugh and sneaked up to them, waiting for a good moment to show up. _

**_"GOT YOU!"_**_ PB said, jumping up and grabbing both Lemongrabs on their little sweaters. The kids shrieked even louder and tried to got away but it was no use, the princess was far stronger than them and so, defeated and with pouting faces both kids accepted the fact that they got catched. _

**_"I told you she would find us! UNACCEPTABLE!" _**_the older Lemongrab was ranting as the younger one simply shrugs with his shoulders. Bubblegum placed both in the crooks of her arms and started to carry them back to the castle. Clutching on his mother's robe, straight looking forward to the candy palace, Lemongrab 1 scratched his nose and laid his head on PBs shoulders with his eyes half closed, all this screaming was tiresome he had to admit to himself... The princess smiled at this behaviour. As they walked up to the castle, Lemonhope was walking up, riding on Lemongasus, a bright smile on his yellow pudgy face. _

**_"Princess Bubblegum! I came earlier as i said due to certain things that happened at the kingdom. I am sorry if i am too early..." _**_he apologized embarrassed and scratching his head, blushing in the process. LH acted like this certain uneasiness if something wasn't going like the usual schedule, a trait that probably came from his creators. She brushed his apology off and invited him to join them in their walk back. _

_Lemongrab 2 smiled as he saw the young ruler in front of him. Somehow he really idolized this strong and intimidating looking guy. He used to call him "Uncle", his twin did the same. Stretching out his arms to Lemonhope, LG2 greeted him with lots of affection. Gladly he took this opportunity to return those foreign emotions to his former creator and hugged him tightly. Squealing with joy, LG2 wanted to ride on Lemonhopes shoulders. _

**_"Hey, i wanna ride too!" _**_LG1 said, pouting. It seemed to look like a lot of fun he thought and reached out after Lemonhope._

**_"Don't overwork him Lemongrab, he can't carry you both, silly."_**_ the princess replied, stroking Lemongrabs back softly. Calmed down by this, he nodded his head and just continued to stare at his younger twin and Lemonhope. Somehow he got jealous out of sudden but didn't knew why. This feeling was pretty new for him and in Lemongrabs young mind this was frightening. _

**_"Mama, i am tired..."_**_LG frowned frustrated, no longer enjoying to being carried by his creator. _

**_"I know, but hold on for a few more hours, the dinner not even started and our guests will arrive soon. Also it will be served your favourite pudding as dessert Lemongrab!"_**

**__**_As Lemongrab heard that, his moodiness was like washed away and he beamed a wide smile, showing off his sharp little teeth. _

**_"My favourite pud'? I am going to enjoy this pud' sooo much. I want it NOW!"_**_he gleefully said, flapping his arms up and down. PB laughed and patted his head._

**_"Not yet, first there is the main dish, after this we can eat pudding." _**_she exclaimed, waving a finger at him, signalising him to wait. Rolling with his eyes, LG turned his head to the side and continued to look around himself. _

_Lemonhope who was riding Lemongasus not even recognized the growing heaviness of his former creator. His shoulders got sore after a while and he had to put him down on the back of Lemongasus. Pouting because of the sudden change of riding he sat down behind Lemonhope and was quiet until they reached the castle. _

_Lifting LG2 down from Lemongasus, Lemonhope himself get on the ground with his feet, patting the pegasus's back softly. In return it licked his face, making him blush again. Little Lemongrab took the bigger hand of Lemonhope in his own, trying to convince him to walk with him. The older Lemongrab suddenly jumped down from the arm of PB and joined them, grabbing the other hand of LH fierceful. _

**_"He will walk with me brother!"_**

**_"Thats not true, he will walk with me! Right uncle?" _**_the younger LG looked up hopefully to Lemonhope who got a bit uneasy by now. He didn't knew on how to react properly so a pleading look fell to Princess Bubblegum. She sighed and tried to resolve this problem._

**_"Alright guys, he can walk with you both in hand, stop being so jealous Lemongrab, you have to share you know?" _**_Bonnibel said, looking stern in the face of her oldest son. He just clanged up to Lemonhope even stronger, squeezing his arm pretty hard. _

_**"NO, NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS NOT FAIR, hhhnng...UNACCEPTABLE!" **__he started to scream and shrieking, he threw himself on the ground, banging the crumbling chocolate ground with his arms and feets, earning sweat dropping from his surroundings. PB crossed her arms and sighed deeply. Her oldest son was still a bundle of nerves, a pretty loud one...even after the regression process. Long story short, Bubblegum lifted Lemongrab up and started to carry him up to his room. The younger Lemongrab just looked in awe after his brother, wondering on why he was so sour all of sudden. He and Lemonhope just shrugged their shoulders and walked up to the dining room._

_Upstairs in the Lemongrabs room...:_

_PB had enough of her son's temper tantrum. She sat him down in a corner on a little candy chair. With a stern look she slapped his cheek a bit, making him crying even more._

**_"You won't come down until you cooled down yourself here young lemon...you got that?" _**_PB said, now bending down on her son's eye level._

**_"Promise Mama that you will be a good lemon down at the dinner, okay?" _**_gently rubbing his back, Lemongrab started to calm down. _

**_"*sniff* i...*hic* will...*sniff*" _**_he managed to say through heavy sobs and whimpering. Drying his eyes with her handkerchief she used the rest of it for wiping off his running nose. _

**_"That's better, and now try to smile for me , be a happy content little Lemon, do it for your mother my boy...oh just look on the watch, its time to get you and your brother ready for the dinner!"_**

_Contacting PepBut to bring up the other Lemongrab to her, she laid out the clothes for the dinner. Formal dresses with a hint of fashion. A black satin one for the older Lemongrab, a white fluffy one for the clone. She started to undress her creation, putting on first the long white shirt which was a bit too big for that little Lemon body. Folding up his arms, followed by the tiny little vest on his upper body. As those two accessoires fitted perfectly she moved on to the pants, helping Lemongrab to step in. Finished was the whole thing with a little white ascot and a little scientific parasite in one of the pockets of the black vest. _

_Admiring her work she hugged her oldest creation big time, earning an frustrated "uuuuughhh". The same process she did as the second Lemongrab arrived and so, everyone was prepared for dinner._

_After a while more and more guest's came, including Finn and his wife Flame Queen, plus their daughter Amber. _

_It was a beautiful evening and everyone was overjoyed and just had a good time in the candy kingdom, as the room got fuller and fuller, this dinner was turning more to a party instead of a royal meeting. Loud music was coming from speakers all over the palace, letting everyone in the kingdom dancing to the rhythmics._

**_to be continued ~~_**

* * *

**_This was this, part 1 i think. :3_**


End file.
